The guardian mysterys
by ravyntheausomegal
Summary: The middle school 6th grade dance is coming up and this year Jamie is determined to ask Ravyn to the dance. Sadly for Jamie there is another boy who is named Jim who also is wanting to ask Ravyn to the dance but for a different reason. see Jim isn't a normal guy and he wants to hurt Ravyn but Jamie isn't going to let that happen. Never. he will find a way. he knows it.


The middle school 6th grade dance is coming up and this year Jamie is determined to ask Ravyn to the dance. Sadly for Jamie there is another boy who is named Jim who also is wanting to ask Ravyn to the dance but for a different reason. See Jim has noticed that Ravyn is like the most popular girl in the 6th grade and thinks that if he asks her to the dance he will become even more popular. Jamie on the other hand, wants to ask Ravyn to the dance so he can tell her that he has loved her for a long time, not because she is more popular. Ravyn has been just waiting for Jamie to finally ask her to the dance but is worried that Jim will get in his way.

"Hey Ravey" Jamie called after his friend. Ravyn stopped and looked at Jamie.

"Oh hey Jamie" she said. "I can't talk long I have to clean my room before everyone comes over" Jamie smiled nervously

"Oh I was just wondering, um you know that the dance is coming up and…" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"and what?" Ravyn said knowing what Jamie was going to ask her. Jamie was about to finch his sentence when Jim came by and pushed Jamie out of the way.

"hello there Ravyn you are looking fine today" he said. Ravyn gave him a glare and helped Jamie up.

"you know if you are going to flirt with me here is one thing, I DON'T FLIRT WITH PEOPLE WHO HURT MY FRIENDS" she said brushing Jamie off.

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Jim and Ravyn giggled.

Then Jim got mad and continued to talk "so anyways I was wondering if you maybe wanted to ditch this loser and hang with the COOL kids today at lunch" he said.

Ravyn gasped "I would NEVER hang out with you and your big mouth friends you little brat" she said "especially after calling Jamie a loser I think you are a big , no good bully" she said walking away from Jim but he grabbed her hand " Ah! Jamie help!" Ravyn screamed as Jim pulled her away from Jamie.

Jamie ran after them "hey let go of her now!" he said madly Jim laughed "or what little boy" he said. Then they heard a voice say "or you will have to deal with their big brother" Jamie and Ravyn knew that voice from anywhere. It was Jack Frost their "big brother" as they called him because they had known him for about a year now ever since last easter.

Jim quickly let go of Ravyn and she ran to Jack and Jamie. Jim ran to his friends.

"You ok Ravyn," jack asked she nodded. "yeah I am ok" she said as they walked away.

Jim was with his friends "I need to get Ravyn to trust me but with those two in the way I will never get to get her."

"I need to get those two out of the way" he gave his friends a evil grin.

Ravyn was still in shock from earlier said "I wonder what he would have done to me" she said shaking. Pippa shrugged "I don't know" she said.

Ravyn's mom Amy came in "I think your father will be having a talk with him a VERY long talk" she said, giving the kids some hot chocolate.

"I hope so because I don't want to get hurt" Ravyn said. Jamie wrapped his arms around Ravyn. "it's ok it is over now you're ok and that's all that matters." He said.

She looked at him and nodded. "lucky me you two were there to help me" Ravyn said holding Jack and Jamie's hands. They both smiled "I would never let anything happen to any of you guys I mean you are the only family I have right now besides the Guardians and even they are not as supporting as you guys" Jack said. "yeah the only problem is keeping Jim away from you for good" Jack added. "oh trust me if he EVER touches her while I am around oh he will pay" Amy said.

"he won't be able to walk when I am done with him" she added.

"as my mom always says never mess with a momma bear and her cubs" Cupcake said taking a sip of her hot coco. Everyone laughed and drank hot chocolate.

Then Ravyn turned on the radio and "Highway Don't Care" By Tim McGraw came on and Ravyn and Jamie started singing together.

They were good and were very dramatic. At the ending line Jamie asked Ravyn "will you go to the dance with me?" Ravyn nodded . "yes I will go to the dance with you" she said.

"Aw! That was too cute you two" Amy said. Ravyn giggled and held Jamie's hand he smiled.


End file.
